


Wrong room

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, Gen, Hotel, Reader Insert, Wrong room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: After drinking too much on a Convention you ended up sleeping in the wrong hotel room.





	

You stumbled out of the elevator on your hotel floor. The hallway was empty and you were more than happy not to see anyone of your Con friends. No questions, no hello, no small talk. Fact was, you possibly weren't able to do any of this.  
Tiredness had taken over your body and the glasses of red wine and the two shots of Whiskey didn't make it easier. The world was spinning around and the only thing you really wanted was falling into your bed and sleeping.

Slowly, you move down the hallway, holding yourself up by touching the wall. This was awkward and you promised yourself, you would never drink any alcohol again.  
It needed a few minutes until you arrived at the last door of the hallway and it needed another few minutes until you had found the key card for the room.  
You pull the card through the slot, but nothing happened.  
“Oh come on. Not that shit again. I hate that system”, you cursed, trying it again and again.  
After the sixth attempt the door opened with a buzz.  
You tumbled into the room, trying to be as calm as possible. The girls you share the room with were already sleeping and you didn't want to be the reason for waking them up. And you didn't want to be the aim of pranks and fun. Without switching the light on, you step through the nearly pitch black room to the bed in the middle, of which you took possession of. Slowly you step out of your shoes and doffing the jeans and the shirt. For a moment you think about removing the make up off your face, but you thrust the thought aside. Just sleeping!  
You nearly fall onto your bed, snuggling into the warm pillow and a few seconds later you were already asleep.

It was so warm and cozy under the blanket, the room was silent and the feeling of being wrapped into an embrace was so.....fuck!  
Within a second you were awake as if someone had thrown the content of a whole bucket of water into your face. Icy water, possibly with cubes in it.  
“Good morning, little intruder”, a dark, chocolate voice mumbled behind your back. You turned around and the next thing you felt was the hard floor of the room.  
“What the fuck...”; you stuttered, grabbing your shoe, ready to throw it at the head of this pick-lock.  
You look up and the first thing you saw between a bunch of sheets and pillows were piercing blue eyes framed by a wide smile and dark, messy hair.  
This had to be a very strange dream. Cool, but strange! What the hell was he doing in my room, my bed?  
“I think, I am the one who should ask this”; he answered and you realized you hadn't just thought the question.  
He lay on his stomach across the bed, braced on his arms. His eyes were glued on you with a spark of amusement,  
“What?”; you asked. The feeling of being thrown out of a dream and a terrible hangover made you feel dizzy and confused.  
The last thing you remembered was getting undressed and...

You looked down at yourself and a wave of embarrassment sloshed over you.  
“Well. This is my room...”, he smiled widely and as you looked around, you saw that you really laying in just your underwear on the floor of Misha Collin's hotel room, looking the worse for wear.  
“Oh my God. I.... I am so sorry...I... the key card worked...and it was dark and...” You pulled yourself together, grabbing your clothes and pressing them in front of your body.  
Misha still lay on the bed and now, when you were standing in the room, you could see that he was wearing only a black boxer shorts.  
He chuckled and the smile on his face got brighter until his nose scrunched. Than he slowly crawled out of his bed, heading to the table where a bottle of water stood. He filled two glasses and handed one over to you.  
You took it and it nearly fall onto the floor. Your whole body was shaking by excitement, embarrassment and the fear of getting arrested by the police.  
“Calm down, Sweetie. There is nothing to worry about”, he smiled at you.  
“You didn't call the police? Or the hotel manager... I... I...?”  
“Is there a reason I should? Oh... you did not steal my purse or did you?” He sat down on the edge of his bed looking at you with his full courtesy.  
“No, really. I think... I should go now.”

With a nod of his head he pointed to the bathroom door. “You look like a Panda. A sweet Panda, but still a panda.” He draw a circle around his own eyes and when you wipe with a finger over you cheek, you saw the black khol, which must cover your entire face now.  
“This is the most distressing moment in my entire life”; you mumbled to yourself. But instead of just leaving the room or curl up and die, you enter the bathroom and closed the door behind you.  
You could hear Misha walking through the room and after a few moments you heard a knock at the door.  
“Take your time. We'll meet at the breakfast room. I think after cuddling and spooning, we could use some food.”


End file.
